Always Forward
by Alex Moss
Summary: Hermione leaves the wizarding world behind and realises things are a little harder in the muggle world than she expected. A year after the final Battle she bumps into old enemies who become new friends, despite her choice in profession. Can she get past her past and start over in the wizarding world and will her newest truest friend end up as more? Strong M rating. CissaMione fic
1. Chapter 1

**_Howdy folks._**

 ** _So this is a new one from me, i'm thinking CissaMione endgame so that is what it will be listed as at this point._**

 ** _Big Trigger Warning as there are numerous mentions of rape._**

 ** _This one is also heavily on the M side and fairly explicit so if you can't handle or you're too young read at your own risk because this is the warning you're getting._**

 _Hermione leaves the wizarding world behind and realises things are a little harder in the muggle world than she expected.  
A year after the final Battle she bumps into old enemies who become new friends, despite her choice in profession. Can she  
get past her past and start over in the wizarding world and will her newest truest friend end up as more?_

 ** _I do not own anything but the plot._**

 ** _Reviews encouraged._**

 **[Trigger Warning: Non-con]**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Things had changed. Immediately after the battle at the castle things had changed drastically. Everyone got busy. Busy mourning the dead and sending them off the right way. Busy rebuilding. Busy finding lost family members. Everyone was busy. That was why it had been so easy to lose track. To lose a part of them all so big it should have been impossible. But it happened and they didn't know how. They didn't know where to look. They didn't know how to find what had vanished so silently.

At first they had thought that it was the rogue Death-eaters. Somehow they had taken her for some reason, captured her and tortured her as some last ditch effort. Yet when the last of the Death-eaters were rounded up and questioned they realised that none of them had any idea what they were even being asked. The months dragged on and things had to keep moving. Weddings happened. Birthdays were celebrated. Lives went on. After a year it was all but forgotten.

* * *

 **Finding Lifeless**

The restaurant was packed and almost stiflingly hot, the body heat only adding to the vented heat and the invading warmth of the kitchen through large double doors. Not a single table was vacant. Conversation was hushed and jumbled to anyone trying to listen off to the side and there was so many talking all at once that the drone of voices was constant. It was irritating to some, the people working there, but never irritating enough to make the money they made not worth it.

"Can you tell me again why we are here?" A not quite tone broke the silence two seated at a small table toward the middle of the room.

"Because we have been holed up in the Manor for the better part of the year and im tired of it. I thought we would enjoy going out to dinner." Came the reply.

"But... why a muggle restaurant?" Narcissa Malfoy asks with a slightly hushed tone and a wrinkle to her nose.

"I didn't want to deal with the looks and sneers typical of our world." Draco huffs annoyed at the whole thing.

It wasn't as if he didn't know what he had done but he also hadn't done it willingly. In fact he had only done it because he was honestly scared shitless, not only for himself but also his mother. Voldemort was obviously highly unstable and not the least bit remorseful in his actions. He had mercilessly killed and fed his serpent, his apparent blood-lust, and it didn't seem to matter who he killed.

Of course he hadn't expected things to go back to normal, where he was practically worshiped as the Slytherin prince. But he hadn't planned for everyone to hate him and his mother so easily. Could no one understand his position? That he had had to live with not only a mad-man but also Bellatrix Lestrange. Lestrange herself was a loose cannon at the best of times, just as likely to embrace you as she was to bite a chunk out of you.

His mother had always been stunted in the magical world. His mother who would do anything for him. Who he had underappreciated for years because he was too busy trying to earn his fathers pride. Pride from a man with no pride of his own, no back backbone when it mattered. More than once in the last twelve months Draco found himself really wishing he was a Black and not a Malfoy. He wished he had that Black pride that his mother wielded like a weapon. The woman had been knocked down more times than Draco could count, an abusive father, an abusive husband. That was just the physical abuse. Druella and Bellatrix dished out an unhealthy amount of the verbal as well.

Still Narcissa held her head up. When she was jinxed with a Jelly-legs not a week ago she picked herself back up and dusted herself of before going about her day with her head held high. Any time the woman was confronted she would simply square her shoulders, accept her fate, and leave with her head high. She wore her shame well, felt it to her core, just like Draco did, and accepted what she had done and been a part of. The war was far too fresh for everyone for Narcissa to yet feel like she could defend herself.

"I need to use the bathroom, will you be alright?" Draco asks, they were waiting on their meal to come still.

"Of course, Draco. Don't be foolish." Narcissa frowns at her son, she adored how caring he had been lately but sometimes it was a bit ridiculous.

Draco simply nodded and got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. He promptly relieved himself, washed his hands and wiped them off before making his way for the door. He was just reaching to open it when it swung open very nearly hitting him in the face. Draco scowled as a laughing man stepped in with someone right behind him. He was about to open his mouth to snark at the man about being careful when he realised just who it was behind the man.

"Watch it, mate." The man smirks rudely.

It didn't matter, Draco didn't really hear him though, he was far too shocked to say anything. Chocolate eyes with no life left in them locked with his, he didn't even see any recognition in her expression she simply looked... lifeless. Accepting of her fate perhaps. There was no fire he had secretly admired and respected in the past. No spark of life. No determination. It was just emptiness in those flat chocolate orbs, dulled by a life that had clearly left a lot to be desired. Draco lingered, only for a moment, watching the woman mostly shielded by a crass man who had his mouth attached to her neck and hand to her breast.

The shock was still showing on his face when he returned to the table as his mother was giving him a very curious look. Draco sat and mechanically placed his napkin on his lap as he tried to make sense of what he had just seen. But he couldn't understand it. What had happened to make that particular woman so willing to act in that particular way and why were they here. What had she been doing all this time? Was this it?

"Draco?" Narcissa had said his name five times at this point and still nothing.

"What?" Draco frowns and finally turns his attention to his mother.

"What is wrong?" Narcissa huffs at her currently clueless son.

"I just... I... I think i just saw Hermione." Draco finally gets out, his uncertainty owing to a stutter.

"Granger? But she's been missing." Narcissa frowns and looks around in an attempt to catch a glimpse.

"I know. She's in the men's with some bloke." Draco says incredulously.

"Hermione Granger is shagging some man in a public bathroom in a restaurant? Dear, are you sure it was her?" Narcissa glanced from the men's toilet door back to her son for a moment before looking back that way.

"I'm not. That's why it's so confusing. I mean its her, it has to be, it looks just like her but when she looked at me? There was just nothing." Draco was also looking at the bathroom door, waiting.

They didn't have to wait many more minutes before the door opened, the man walked out a lot calmer seeming now but still wearing the same smirk, he was tucking his shirt back into his pants. Hermione was a half pace behind him, saying something that had the man turning and seeming to shove some money at her. Money that was promptly packed into her purse before the witch looked up. She seemed to zero in on the Malfoy's, could feel them watching her, but she barely spared them a glance before walking through the dining room and right out the door.

The Malfoys looked at one another for a moment, sharing a look of astonishment and understanding, before rising to their feet and following the brunette out of the restaurant. It took them a moment, looking left to right, before they spotted her a short way down the street to the right. Walking briskly and without a plan the two followed the witch down the street. They didn't get a chance to approach the witch however, before Hermione was turning into a building which was surprisingly a club of all things.

"That was definitely her wasn't it?" Draco questions and Narcissa nods.

"What happened to her?" Narcissa frowns, she had a fairly good idea. Or at least an inkling.

"I don't know. What do we do now?" Draco frowns deeply.

"I'll do some investigating. Why don't you go home?" Narcissa suggests, Draco was a little dubious but he trusted his mother and knew she was capable.

"Alright. Stay safe, mother." He says kissing her cheek before slipping off to find a dark alley he could aparate from.

Narcissa took a moment to assess herself, she had dressed in a decidedly form fitting navy blue strapless dress and donned, possibly the only white article of clothing she owned, a blazer over the top. Her hair was tied back simply with the sides pulled back and pinned out of the way. It was perhaps not the most flattering clubbing attire but it would certainly suffice. Sucking in a breath she made her way into the hazy club, it was very clear that it was a dance club as there were sparse tables around the edges of the room and a wide open space in the middle.

It took several minute before Narcissa found Hermione again and then it had only been because the young woman was being ushered up some stairs towards the back of the room. Narcissa had attempted to follow but was told that only the owner could go upstairs, it was clear that this was another client so she went and ordered a drink and waited. It seemed to take longer this time though. Who ever Hermione's current lover was it was clear they weren't just the wick dipping type. Yet the longer she sat there the more the whole situation began to bother her.

How had Hermione Granger, one third of what was hailed as the 'Golden-Trio',turned into this? A prostitute no less. The brilliant mind that she had been, the declared reason that the war had even ended up winnable, was now selling her body for the right price. Narcissa was growing quite annoyed by the time Hermione finally came back down, but it was as their eyes met that Narcissa finally understood what Draco had been saying.

Hermione Granger most definitely did not enjoy what she was doing. What she had become. In fact it was clear to looking at her that Hermione Granger didn't enjoy most things any more, if anything. Her eyes were flat, her expression exaggerated to hide the empty pain underneath. How had this beautiful mind become such a lack-lustre creature? Could she ever find that love of life again. Hermione broke eye-contact first and made her way for the exit.

* * *

 **Crumbling Soulless**

"Hermione!" Narcissa called down the street when she had finally managed to push her way out of the club.

If Hermione heard she didn't indicate, not even hesitating in her step as she continued down the street. Narcissa was practically jogging but she was catching up the stubborn young woman. Hermione just didn't want to stop, she walked away from her past and she wanted to keep doing that. She would keep doing that, it just seemed inevitable that her past would catch up with her.

"Hermione, for Merlin's sake." Narcissa hissed grabbing the witches elbow finally.

"People pay for my time these days, Madame Malfoy." Hermione finally spoke and her tone was nothing but scathing. It took Narcissa back a little.

"What's your price then, because i would like a little of it." Narcissa didnt miss a beat no matter how taken back she had been.

"They pay for sex not conversation." Hermione returns scowling at the brazen woman.

"What ever it takes." Narcissa countered evenly and this time Hermione was the one taken back.

With a huff the little witch just shook her head and turned, leading Narcissa further down the street, into a McDonalds of all places. Narcissa remained silent, even when Hermione ordered two of everything she had wanted, including a chocolate shake. Only when the food was in hand did Hermione lead the older woman to a quite booth in the back of the fast-food restaurant. She didn't speak but instead pushed half of the food towards Narcissa along with the beverage and started to eat hungrily.

It was only then that Narcissa really took in more of Hermione than just her lifeless eyes, smooth hair and expressionless face. The young woman was a lot slimmer than she had been twelve months ago during the final battle. She appeared to cover the scar on her arm with make up and it was clear she even have a few tattoos. She couldn't see them but for around her neck and then barely enough to tell what they were. Vines maybe. She was dressed quite well though, a blood red dress that hugged her figure perfectly and a black leather jacked that was currently slung over the black hand bag she was carrying.

"Eat. Talk." Hermione urged after several long minutes. Narcissa began to ear.

"I want to apologise?" Narcissa's tone was questioning. She needed to apologise she was just no longer sure how much she had to apologise for.

"Do you? For what exactly? Letting your sister have me? Letting your husband? Or maybe for having the guts to save Harry but not giving a fuck about me?"Hermione was blunt and continued to eat her burger.

"I... I didn't... i couldn't..." Narcissa was honestly at a loss. She knew she had to apologise for two of those things but she had never considered the last. She had defied Voldemort right to his face to save Harry but hadnt attempted to help her even when she had had the change.

"Forget it. Its over and done and i've moved on." Hermione shrugs and gestures for Narcissa to keep eating. The greasy food would usually be snubbed but Narcissa would be lying if she said it wasn't tasty, even now when her appetite was greatly diminished.

"Why did you leave our world? People have been looking all over for you." Narcissa tries but Hermione's only response is a shrug.

"Why were you and Draco in muggle London?" Hermione asks her own question, ignoring the claim people had been looking for her.

"People don't really like Draco and I. I'm sure you could understand why. We just wanted a night out of the house and away from the abuse and dirty looks." Narcissa offered honestly and Hermione nodded. She understood it.

"Makes sense to me. So why do you want to dredge up the past now? Why can't we just have a meal together and pretend we are someone different for a while? Not a pure-blood eating with a mud-blood." Narcissa winced at Hermione pointing out their blood statuses.

"Is that what you're doing? Pretending to be someone else?" Narcissa asks softly.

"I'm not Hermione anymore, not the Hermione you knew. Not the book worm, the brain. The underappreciated Gryffindor willing to help anyone and everyone even if they did talk shit behind my back. But i'm not pretending either. People change sometimes." Hermione looks at Narcissa, her expression almost challenging the woman to deny it.

"People do yes. I will admit though, i'm very surprised that you're a..." She was at a loss, she didn't want to be rude but she wasnt sure there was a way to ask that question without seeming rude.

"A whore? Well a person has to eat." Hermione simply shrugs. Narcissa has noticed this whole time though that the little witch wouldn't meet her eye.

"But i don't understand... you could have been anything you wanted." Narcissa points out gently because honestly it was the truth. It was no secret that Hermione was brilliant.

"Could i? Do you want to get a drink?" Hermione was so flippant that it was almost frightening. But Narcissa had a sinking feeling that it was a front. This girl was undoubtedly broken.

Of course Hermione was hiding things, she had tried so very hard to be over her past and move on. Granted she had taken steps she wasnt very proud of but she had seen very little choice otherwise. Her parents were gone. She didn't have any kind of schooling record for the muggle world as she had started Hogwarts at 12. No work experience. No money. No family to fall back on. Hermione had done the best she could with what she had to work with and that was very little.

"A drink?" Narcissa parroted, a little taken off kilter by the subject change.

"Yes. My place is only a couple blocks from here." Hermione was both frustrated by the inquisition and disgusted by herself and in sincere need of a shower.

"Oh. Well, yes that would be nice." Narcissa nods.

It was unlikely the witch would have refused such an offer for a couple of reasons. One, she was in need of being somewhere less public as an anxiety she didn't know she had was starting to get to her and for the other she was very curious about where Hermione lived. Not only did she want to see the place but she also wanted to know the location for the sake of visiting at a later date. If she had been there then she could aparate there when she pleased. The two picked up their rubbish and disposed of it before walking out of the fast-food restaurant.

Hermione lead the way silently, she wasn't quite there on making small talk yet and Narcissa seemed to accept that and remained silent as they walked down two blocks and took a left to get to an apartment building that looked less that amazing but sturdy. Once inside the main entrance, Narcissa was slightly put out by fact the elevator was out of order so she had walked up five flights of stairs. She was startled and ended up walking a little closer to Hermione when one of the woman's neighbors poked out of his apartment.

"Another one? How many is that today? Seven?" He asks snidely.

"She's not a client, asshole. Pull your head in." Hermione retorted without missing a step and Narcissa was both impressed and appalled at the situation.

Narcissa almost worried for Hermione's safety in that moment, except it was clear that Hermione had been living here for some time now and clearly wasnt worried about the opinionated neighbor even a little bit. Once reaching the door that was Hermione's the younger woman pulled out a set of keys from her clutch and opened the door. It was very basic, bland walls all painted beige though there were a few posters here and there, film posters. It was also open plan but instead of a television Hermione had two bookshelves framing what seemed to be some sort of tank or aquarium.

The sofa was small and there were no other seats in what was clearly designated the living area. Over by the large windows across from the living space was a double bed with blue silky sheets on it. On one side of the bed was a small night stand and lamp and against the wall on the same side was a tall boy that presumably had Hermiones clothes and things in it. It was extremely tidy in the apartment, the kitchen space was almost as large as the living space but Narcissa secretly thought that was a good thing. She would spend a lot of time in the kitchen with the elves just to escape the monsters in her home.

The only room that there appeared to be in the whole space was in the corner between the kitchen and opening into the bedroom. On closer inspection it was a bathroom fit with a shower over a claw foot tub, a toilet and a decent vanity. Narcissa was still looking around when Hermione took off her jacket and draped it on her bed. She then kicked her heels off and bent to pick them up before taking them to the tall-boy. She placed them inside and pulled out a rather large tee-shirt with some 'Wonder woman' on the front.

"Would you unzip me?" Hermione inquires walking over and showing her back to Narcissa without waiting for a response.

Narcissa hesitated for only a moment before she reached out and gently unzipped the back of Hermione's dress. It was then that she got a decent look at the tattoo that was covering most Hermione's back and even curling out over her shoulders and arms. The tattoo was, curiously, a vine that was made to look like it was growing out of Hermione's back and growing up over the witches back and shoulders and around her neck a little. In different poses on the womans back were two little dragons weaving in the vines, a small gold one and a small red one, one looked like it was looking down and to the right from the left side of the woman's body while the other was high against Hermione's shoulder blade and was designed so it looked as though it were looking to who ever was directly behind the witch.

"If you want to get the drinks i have a selection under the sink. I would like to take a shower though if you don't mind." Hermione explains mildly shrugging the now undone dress off her shoulders, not seeming modest in the least. Narcissa was secretly intrigued by the black lace thong the witch wore.

"Of course. What are you drinking?" Narcissa turns away from the woman and makes her way to the kitchen.

"Surprise me." Was thrown out as Hermione went into the bathroom and closed the door. Narcissa mixed some drinks and moved to the sofa.

* * *

 **Clearing Dust**

While Hermione was cleaning the day, and likely at least two men, off her body Narcissa explored a little more. The book selection was what Narcissa expected from the witch but was not overly surprised to see a few random romance novels tucked away with some science fiction and even fantasy novels along with the plethora of non-fictions. Most intriguing was Narcissa discovering the occupants of the glass faced enclosure between the two book cases. She was so elated to see the creatures that she didn't even think about it before finding the lid and reaching in to pull out two rather small objects.

"The one with yellow is called Firefly and her boyfriends name is Pewter." Hermione's voice startled Narcissa a little and the older woman blushed at being caught red handed.

"I'm sorry i couldn't help myself when i saw them." Narcissa confessed softly.

"Forget it. I'm just glad someone else likes them as much as me." Hermione shrugs her off, she was now dressed in the over large shirt and a pair of briefs.

"Ball Pythons are my favorite." Narcissa smiles, a real genuine smile this time and that was all it took.

The rest of the evening was spent talking mostly of the snakes. Hermione learned that Narcissa had always desired to have a pet ball python or two but had never had the opportunity. Which lead to the Gryffindor learning that even though the Slytherin house animal was a snake that most Slytherin's couldn't stand the creatures, which included Draco, Lucius, Bella and even Andy was highly dubious. The only snake Narcissa had never liked was Nagini which had been a given for pretty much everyone.

When the evening came to an end Hermione offered to let Narcissa aparate right from the apartment since there were no wards in place. Narcissa had explained that she had actually enjoyed her evening and was ever glad to know that Hermione was safe. It didn't seem to both Hermione that the woman knew where she was either. It was clear that there was many things wrong with Hermione but Narcissa was in no real rush to push the witch. Hermione had, almost desperately, informed that Narcissa was welcome to return any time, that Hermione never had clients there so there was no risk of popping in on something sordid. Narcissa left with a smile and Hermione went to bed with something resembling a smile on her face.

At the Manor, however, Draco was pacing worriedly for his mother who he had left in muggle London and hadn't heard from in the last several hours. It was past midnight before he heard the familiar crack of aparation and he strode out the front door, sighing to see his mother making her way along the path.

"Mother! Where have you been?" Draco asks in a huff and Narcissa seemed confused.

"I was with Hermione?" She was convinced that Draco couldn't possibly have forgotten that already.

"All this time? You didn't... you didn't have..." He trails off not able to consider it. Not that Hermione wasn't attractive, or even his mum, but for the life of him he couldn't imagine his mother with one of his peers.

"Don't be daft, Draco. She bought me some food, horrible stuff but delicious. Then she took me back to her place and we talked and had a few drinks before calling it a night." Narcissa scowled at what her son had insinuated.

"What did you find out? Why did she leave? Why is she a prostitute?" Draco changes the subject because yes, apparently he was daft.

"Not a lot. She is hiding. From herself mostly I think. She won't talk about it though. She gets defensive and snide. She's broken." Narcissa says softly.

"You sound like you care." Draco points out mildly.

"Of course I care! It's my fault. She made that much clear. First Bella, then Lucius. I could have stopped that." Narcissa scowls though mostly at herself.

"Mother..." Draco winced, he hadn't been in the room, not like Narcissa had, but he knew what his father had done. He had seen Bella try over and over to break her. He was also to blame. Hermione was saved by a house elf that day while people stood by and watched.

"Forget about it. I need a bath and to get some sleep." Narcissa frowns softly and moves into the house.

"Should we tell Potter?" Draco asks following her in.

"I'm not sure that's something she wants. But maybe." Narcissa sighs heavily because really she had wronged that young woman and selfishly she wanted the chance to try and make it up to her.

"Alright. Will you be seeing her again?" Draco asks heading upstairs, he was feeling drained as well.

"Yes I think so." Narcissa nods and finally makes her way into the bedroom that was now hers alone.

Mother and son finally went their own ways, one to shower and one to get into bed and sleep. Draco was very much planning to search out Harry the next day but Narcissa was more than prepared to withhold the witches whereabouts. The woman wanted a chance to get to know Hermione, she was already so intrigued, without the pressures of peers and blood-status.

Draco didn't know what had happened, wasn't sure how Hermione had hit rock bottom, but he could kind of get it too. She had been nothing short of ridiculed since she had arrived in the magical world. Either for being too smart and a 'know-it-all' or because of her muggle-born status. Why would she want to stay and be part of that.

* * *

 **Living Guilt**

Harry and Ron had barely made it into the Ministry the following morning before they were set upon by Draco Malfoy, which was odd for all those present because the Malfoy's typically avoided anything to do with the Ministry if it could at all be helped. Once they were over the shock of finding the young Malfoy before them they found a private place to go and talk. The door was barely closed before Ron turned on Draco.

"What is it you want, Malfoy?" The Weasley bites.

"Granger. I found her." Draco responds calmly. The shock was almost amusing.

"Tell us everything." Harry insists. Draco doesn't.

Instead Draco tells them the bare minimum of what they need to know. Where she had been first seen. That Narcissa had spent the better part of the evening talking with her. But he didn't tell them what her occupation seemed to be. How would he even begin to tell them that their friend, who was once so straight laced, is now a prostitute.

Only when Draco was gone did the two Auror's go to Kinglsey and request the day off to look for Hermione. Kinglsey understood their need to find their friend and even more the need to find the way-ward war hero that none of them had heard from in months. Of course he let them have the day and so the two men left immediately going through the Leaky Cauldron and out into muggle London.

They went first to the Restaurant and then to the club before being lead to several different places that the witch apparently frequented. None of them knew where she would be but pointed them in the next direction. Finally though, they were sent to a cafe, it was small but a good business with good food which helped the young men in their decision to stop for lunch. It wasn't until after lunch was eaten that they finally decided to ask about Hermione.

"Excuse me sir, i was wondering if you might help us. We were looking for a friend of ours. Hermione Granger. I don't suppose you know of her?" Harry asks curiously.

"Not a Hermione, but there is a Jean Granger here at the moment. She's upstairs with the boss." The waiter informs unwittingly.

The two young men shared a look of surprise, mostly surprise. Ron was a little anxious all of the sudden but not too much so. They turned, got out of their seats and strode back towards the kitchen trying to find the stairs going up. All of this against the protests of the waiter who was on the skinny side and really didnt like his chances against the two fit men charging through the cafe's kitchen. They werent listening anyway.

Instead the two men find the stairs and make their way up. Two steps at a time and ignoring the protests of the waiter they left behind. Once at the top there was two doors, one turning out to be a general supplies closest which they promptly backed out of. The second was what they were after and without thought or consideration the two pushed the unlocked door open and barged into the room. It was open plan much like Hermione's but smaller this time. The kitchen was tiny, the living room was an armchair and a TV.

There was no curtain covering the bedroom area like there was in Hermione's room. No, it was all just open space and the bathroom seemed like it was a shower cubicle, toilet and hand basin and not much else. The bed was what got their attention though, almost immediately. There on the bed, on her knees bent forward with her head and shoulders pushing into a pillow was a very naked Hermione Granger being very thoroughly fucked by a much older man. What caught there eye next was the roll of cash on the bed beside Hermione's hand.

"What the fuck is this?!" The man bellows surprised to see the two peeping toms, he pulls out and attempts to cover himself.

Hermione on the other hand, after seeing exactly who it was, stood from the bed with a less than pleasant look on her face. Without a word she simply slammed the door in their faces and locked it. There was a moment of uncertainty before the two young men turned and fled downstairs again. They paid up their bill and went outside. They were still in a state of shock, its not that they were still virgins themselves, Ron would often visit Romilda Vane and it was no secret that Harry and Ginny were finally in a stable romantic relationship. They were physical as often as possible.

Seeing Hermione naked, being shagged senseless no doubt, was a complete shock to their systems. Of course they had been typical teenage boys and while rooming with Neville, Seamus and Dean the two had had plenty of conversations about the girls at school. They had always expected that Hermione would be a 'laying on her back and taking it' type. Doggy style had never even entered their mind as far as Hermione had been concerned. Of course they had no idea just how adventurous she could be.

They were still staring at the sidewalk in front of them, both having differing thoughts, one completely uncertain and the other getting more angry by the minute. That was why when Hermione finally came down, some 20 minutes later, that they seemed unsure how to start. She did not look pleased with them in the slightest, there was no warm greeting after having been so long apart. Hermione was dressed in a skirt and blouse with a blazer on as it wasn't the warmest day. Ron seemed momentarily fixated on the cleavage she had showing, his anger increasing.

"You really are a slut then." Ron bites out breaking the silence. Hermione turns on her heel but the two men follow.

"No Ronald, i'm a whore." She says in a tone one might use if they were discussing the weather.

"You mean to say that while we were searching the bloody country for you you were just enjoying a paid dicking?" Ron was getting a little louder now. Drawing attention.

"Yes. I suppose i was." Hermione doesn't stop walking and they don't stop following.

"Hermione, stop. Can't we talk?" Harry pleads softly.

"Talk about what? The past? Why i left? No Harry, we cant. If you want to talk about now? What i get up to anymore? Sure." Hermione says without looking at them. She knew they wouldn't like that.

"Hell no! We looked for you! Don't be an ungrateful bitch and tell us what we deserve to know." Ron barks out gripping her arm.

Hermione spins on him at that, it was completely uncalled for and he of all people should know better. She doesnt hesitate to shove him hard away from her, sending him back a couple of steps.

"How dare you! Do not think that you get to touch me Ronald. Ever. Certainly don't expect that i owe you a damn thing either because i don't owe you squat. I don't owe anyone anything. I left because its what i wanted to do. You looked for me because its what you wanted to do. If you cant handle that i don't want to relive the past then you need to leave and i'd rather you do so now." Hermione fairly screeched at them.

They seemed a little taken back from this but Ronald was more angry than anything else, in fact he was almost blinded by it. It was almost knee jerk for Ron to pull his hand back when Hermione shoved him, she had barely finished speaking before the street was echoing the sound of skin meeting skin as Ron slapped her. Actually slapped her in the face. Hermione took it, her expression hardened, her eyes steel, she took it but it would never happen again.

"I think its best we leave it here. I have a life, you have yours. We dont need to be in each others anymore. I don't want to be in yours. If you cant accept that then you need to obliviate yourselves. Now i'm late meeting with another client. Goodbye." Hermione spoke calmly, matter of factly, and then turned on her heel and walked away.

Harry wasn't even sure what had happened, he knew Ron could get angry, he was a Weasley after all, but he hadn't expected it to escalate so much. He might have tried to curb Ron's anger but it was almost mirroring his own anger only he as better at controlling himself. What he would never have expected was for Ron to strike Hermione, not in a million years did he see that coming. Which was why his alarm bells seemed to finally go off. There was more going on here than just two ex-friends having a falling out. What happened between his friends and why had Hermione left?

* * *

 **Vacant Admission**

It had been a week since the day Hermione had been confronted. Harry and Ron had had a serious argument about the whole thing but Ron wouldn't give up what ever he was hiding. They had agreed to let the world know Hermione was alive and safe but that they couldn't disclose her whereabouts... or occupation. The rest of the Weasley's had been told the truth and honestly couldn't understand it, didn't want to understand it. Disappointment weighed heavy during that conversation.

Draco had asked the two how it went as soon as he had seen them a day after they had found her. Ron didn't say much and Harry barely said more, it was clear though that it had not gone well. Which was what he had relayed to his mother who was rather disappointed by the whole thing. As it happened the woman had wanted to go and see Hermione but had unfortunately gotten rather busy with Gringotts and working out some finances, plus Odette Parkinson had insisted on brunch when she wasn't busy.

It was because it had been a week that it was so surprising for Hermione to get home one afternoon only to find Narcissa in the living room having a rather one sided conversation with Firefly. Narcissa had arrive only a half hour before, unsure when Hermione would be back, had decided to get out one of the snakes and wait for a little while. She had noted that there were a few other things in the apartment, one of those things was a new smaller enclosure which had Narcissa wondering if Hermione may have been getting another snake.

"Hello." Hermione says a little slowly.

"Hello Hermione." Narcissa says standing up. She felt slightly awkward for a moment, until she saw Hermione's face.

The little witch had a split lip and a black eye, both fairly recent considering the dried blood still on the woman's lip. Narcissa promptly set the little snake down and moved over to Hermione, concern clear on her face. Hermione flinched only slightly when Narcissa's surprisingly warm hands reached up and gently cupped her face to assess the damage. Narcissa was pleased that Hermione let her look her over and yet disappointed because she had heard many times how strong and independent Hermione had once been.

"How did this happen?" Narcissa asks softly frowning at the bruises, they seemed to mostly be superficial.

"A client. I told him i was quitting. He decided to be a little rougher than usual." Hermione confesses as those really weren't the only or the worst bruises she had.

"Why did you tell him that? Was he always so rough?" Narcissa frowns wondering why Hermione would subject herself to this treatment.

"No. He was one of my more generous clients actually, of course he was always a little rough but it was exciting not... scary." Hermione admits stepping away to put her hand bag away.

"Not like this time?" Narcissa gently picks the snake back up.

"Not like this time." Hermione agrees softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Go take a bath, i'll make you some tea and bring it in." Narcissa says as she returns the little snake to the enclosure with her mate.

"Careful. I might start to like you." Hermione returns mildly but the small smirk on her lips removed any possible sting.

Narcissa just waved the witch off to go and moved over into the kitchen to boil the kettle and make some tea. Hermione only had bags but they would make do, Narcissa assumed it was because of convenience. It didn't matter she supposed, it mostly all tasted the way it should have in the end, it was nice and it sated thirst. When she had a sweet cup of chamomile steaming she picked it up and headed into the bathroom with a light knock on the door. Hermione was relaxing in a steaming bath. No bubbles but there was a packet of epsom salts on the vanity.

"Where is your cup?" Hermione inquires as she looks up at the woman and takes the offered beverage.

"In the kitchen?" Narcissa frowns, slightly confused by the question.

"Come sit with me?" Hermione asks softly, she was craving the company of the woman.

Narcissa simply nods and goes to get her own drink from the kitchen, when she got back there was a comfortable looking wooden rocking chair by the tub. She didnt hesitate to sit and look the little witch over beneath the water. Hermione didn't feel like she was being checked out for a change, at least not for the reason she was usually checked out. Narcissa was looking for damage though aside from a few bruises there wasn't much there. The man, her now ex-client, had shoved her around a little, fucked her and cast her aside as though he hadn't been getting his jollies off with her for the last seven months. He was one of her better paying clients because he was willing to pay for anything and Hermione, perhaps unfortunately, was willing to subject herself to just about anything for the right amount.

"So, why are you cutting own on clients?" Narcissa asks after a few minutes, she was comfortable in her seat and sipping her tea. Her gaze now on Hermione's face.

"I'm gradually quitting them all. But the rough ones first. I get a little tired of hurting after spending an hour or two with them." Hermione explains casually, she didn't feel ashamed with Narcissa like she did with pretty much anyone else. Narcissa didn't speak she just looked at Hermione curiously.

"I don't need they money now. Not for a while. I save most of it and i make a lot." Hermione explains sitting up a little more so she can more comfortably sip her drink.

"Do you mind if i ask how much?" Narcissa inquires curiously, of course she had a lot of questions, it wasn't something she had ever been able to talk about in the past and prostitution was practically unheard of in the wizarding world.

"Around 200 to 350 a day, i typically work around three clients a day. I may make a little more or less on a weekend depending as i will take just about anyone offering on those days depending on the price." Hermione explains with a small shrug.

"So you're making at least 1,400 a week?" Narcissa was impressed for sure.

"At least. Usually around the 2K mark give or take a couple hundred." Hermione nods and looks at the woman curiously as Narcissa did the math in her head.

"So you've made the better part of 100K in the last twelve months?" Narcissa was definitely impressed.

"Yup. Around the 87K mark at this point. I wasn't making as much when i first started out." Hermione nods and sips her drink.

"Do you enjoy it? The sex i mean." Narcissa asks suddenly.

"Mostly. Some of my clients are rather selfish and only in it for them but there are a few that care if i get off as well. I've learned a lot since i started. Things i like and things i don't like. There are some things, fetishes mostly, that i refuse to do. But sex is supposed to feel good right? Its just the way it stimulates the body." Hermione explains after a few moments consideration.

"What are things people have wanted you to do but you cant?" Hermione chuckled softly at Narcissa's curiosity but couldn't fault her. She was aware that the wizarding world was a bit behind in these things. Sex was not something most people talked about in the wizarding world.

"One client had a few dogs. Needless to say he didn't stay a client long. Another really enjoy... scat. For whatever reason. That was a big no." Hermione looked at Narcissa and wasn't surprised to see a look of disgust. It mirrored her own.

"I can see why you wouldn't be into that. What about like... anal? And uh... pee?" Narcissa queries with a bright red face at this point.

At this point Hermione was done in the bath so she handed Narcissa her cup and stood up after pulling the plug. Getting out she stepped on a mat and wrapped a towel around herself and another she towel dried her hair. It was only when she was done drying her hair and Narcissa was returning from putting the cups in the sink that she responded. Which eased Narcissa because for a moment there she had thought she had over stepped a little.

"I like anal, in all honesty. Its a delightfully unexpected feeling. Pee or watersports? I don't mind but i wouldn't be upset if it never occurred in my sex life ever again either." Hermione explains honestly because, honestly, she was shockingly comfortable with Narcissa.

"Have you never experienced anal?" Narcissa flushed again at this follow up question and shook her head. Lucius was disgusted by the mere thought of anal anything and she had never been with anyone else.

"Well i'm surprised but its not unreasonable. Lets have a little subject change. I have a gift for you." Hermione smiles now, she had pulled on a large tee and some panties and brushed out her damp hair.

Narcissa looked at the witch surprised now. She didn't mind the subject change one little bit. It was one thing to ask Hermione all these questions about her sex life but Narcissa was quite embarrassed for her own. Lucius had been a greedy lover and not particularly gentle, not rough, but he took what he wanted with little regard for anyone else who he was so lucky as to get the chance to bed. She wasn't foolish enough to think she was the only one he ever slept with, he was too much of a prick.

"A gift? I didn't think you liked me very much." Narcissa frowns a little.

"I think you were a victim of your circumstances. Lucius, your parents who made you marry him, your older Sister. You were practically still a child when you was dragged into the life you've had to live. I do think you might have done more for me. But i understand fear. I don't hate you. I just wish i'd meant more." Hermione says standing, now, beside the snake tank.

"I truly am sorry. I was a coward. I still am." Narcissa says softly.

"I have forgiven you. Now, enough self deprecation. Come see." Hermione smiles gently and gestures Narcissa to come over as the witch sits on the floor by the cabinet. It was then that Narcissa realised there was a drawer under the tank.

Narcissa moved over and sat down beside the little woman who was looking at her expectantly. Narcissa's breath caught when she looked over at Hermione and noticed for the first time that Hermione's features were more than just flat. There was genuine excitement shining in Hermione's chocolate eyes and it seemed to light up her whole being. Narcissa hoped to see it again but for now her attention was drawn to the drawer as Hermione pulled it out.

The drawer was lit from the inside and seemed to hold eight small clear plastic containers spaced along the drawer. Inside 7 of the containers were seven tiny coiled snakes two of them were a faded calico firefly like Firefly and one of them was a pewter like the sire but had more yellow through it than the silver that Pewter had. The others were a soft brown in varying shades depending on their markings. Narcissa was almost immediately in love with the little creatures.

"I thought i'd let you pick one. I want to wait until after their first shed before i send them off but you get first pick." Hermione explains smiling at Narcissa, she secretly loved the way the woman's eyes lit up at the sight of the little creatures.

"You... really? And i can have any one i want?" Narcissa's excitement was almost palpable and Hermione could tell she was holding it back.

"Of course. I know you love them. They hatched a couple of days ago." Hermione smiled brightly.

"Can i have this one?" She points to the little pewter one with the yellow through him. Hermione nodded, she knew that would be Narcissa's pick.

"Thank you!" Narcissa forgot herself then, she wasn't a woman nearing 40 but a little girl who just got the thing she had been asking for at every birthday and Christmas. That little girl in a woman's body through her arms around the little witch beside her and delighted in the way Hermione laughed and returned the hug.

* * *

 **Weeks Endless**

Narcissa picked out the snake she had wanted, the little black and yellow one, a female according to Heremione, and had returned a week later to have a chat and pick up the little creature to take home with her. That was almost three weeks ago at this point and Hermione hadn't seen the woman since then. She had wondered if Narcissa simply couldn't be bothered with her now, she had what she wanted and didnt need to pretend to be friends with her anymore. That didn't make sense though because Narcissa was the one that sought her out.

Of course between worrying about Narcissa she also had to worry about her clients and the next step in her life. She had, when this had started, agreed to make 80K and then reassess her life. As it as she was closer to 90K at this point and really starting to tire of people wanting her body and nothing else. This was partly because of Narcissa, a woman who had at one point been obligated to despise her yet now seemed to tolerate her quite well and who Hermione was beginning to consider a friend, perhaps the only one she had any more.

On top of dealing with her own life and the things going on in it she had also started to be stalked by owls. She wasn't even sure how because the only person who knew where she lived was Narcissa and Cissy didn't seem the time to give that information out. But the owls were smart and the senders were determined. The owls seemed to stalk the witch through the streets and would skillfully drop the letters from a decent height and ow and behold Hermione would be reading abused. She surprisingly couldn't give a single care about how disappointed people were with her, the Weasley's, even Neville had sent her a letter. It was ridiculous.

The thing that most annoyed Hermione about the whole thing was Ronald Weasley. Ronald Weasley, who at one point she fancied quite a bit, she had learned was little more than a stupid man with a mean streak. The whole thing started at the Manor, Bellatrix had tortured her sure, something that was agony and not a thing Hermione enjoyed replaying in her mind. But it was Lucius' actions before that that had really broken her, she remembered it vividly and almost any time she had tried having sex in the first few months after the war was one she would picture it.

It wasn't so much the rape that she remembered but the worlds. The words and the moment that followed, the moment that ruined her life and any future she thought she might have wanted. Not only had Lucius raped her, abused her body for his own gratification under the ruse of 'attempting to get information' but he had also force fed her a foul little black potion. A little black potion that she shortly after having swallowed learned that the potion rendered her barren. No longer could she have children with anyone, it was the moment that made everything so hard. The rape she could get past but she could never get past having her fertility taken from her.

That was why Ron had been such an issue. Shortly after the war, only a few days after the battle was won and the losses had been counted, Hermione and Ron had found themselves alone at the Burrow. They had, during the battle, had a moment or two and their relationship had been bought to the front. Since then they had comforted one another, cuddled and kissed but had no really spoken too much about what had happened. Ron had refused to ask and any time Hermione brought it up Ron would brush it off and change the subject.

So when they been alone they had taken advantage of that and gone to bed together. At first it had been all nice and pleasant but the moment Hermione's panties had come off she had really started to feel the anxiety. She had asked Ron to stop but she liked him so much and it was too easy for him to talk her into going further. Having him inside her was meant to be the greatest thing ever, she had thought about it more than once in the past, but it was bordering on the worst instead. Hermione had begun to cry softly and wouldn't look at Ron as he rutted into her, he didn't seem to mind and thankfully it didn't last. Yet when she rolled out of bed and practically ran to the bathroom and vomited that his alarm bells went off.

When she had come back Ron had begun to question her and when she was hesitant to tell him what was really going on he got angry. She got it, he was feeling insecure, his girlfriend had just thrown up after having a roll in the sheets with him, what was he supposed to think? But he pushed and finally she told him, told him what had happened at the Manor and when he didn't seem to quite understand it she was blunt with him. It all changed when she informed him she had been raped and couldn't carry children any more.

Ron had started to sling abuse and Hermione had grit her teeth to it, cried silently, and when he walked away mumbling about how she were no use for anything she had packed her things and left the same day. Now it turns out that Ron had never even muttered a word about what had happened to anyone, it was clear by the attitude in the letter that they had no real idea. It was beyond frustrating actually. It was frustrating her in that very moment as she stomped into her apartment and slammed the door behind her.

"Thank god, you're back. I've been here for hours." Narcissa's voice from the couch had startled Hermione almost to the point she nearly turned swinging.

"Merlin's balls! You scared the hell out of me." Hermione scowled at the woman who had been laying on the couch, Narcissa looked nothing but amused.

"Sorry, dear. Tough day?" Narcissa inquires hoping to placate the witch a little bit.

"Tough few weeks. Where have you been?" Hermione huffs kicking off her heels and setting her bag down before going to the kitchen and getting some vodka and sprite from the fridge and two glasses.

"I'll tell you later. You sound like you need to vent a little." Narcissa says gently as she takes the vodka and adds an amount that Hermione appreciated right now to both glasses before Hermione added the sprite.

"If you don't mind." Hermione huffs relaxing back on the sofa with the witch beside her.

Narcissa listened and ranted along with her about the overly opinionated people who had to take it on themselves to judge something they knew nothing about. After one glass an a bitching session with Narcissa, Hermione was feeling considerably better about herself and her situation. It was only after a bathroom break for each witch and Hermione had changed for the evening that they came back to the sofa and settled down again. It was then that Hermione had turned her attention to the woman beside her.

"So, where have you been the last few weeks?" Hermione asks again.

"Sorry, i should have dropped by but i've been so busy. Draco and i sold the Manor. To the Ministry no less. So i've been busy doing all the paper work for that and splitting finances with Draco. He's planning to do a bit of travelling and i'm hoping to work on a new business in the next few months. I bought a quaint little cottage in Hogsmead and have been moving in." Narcissa explains much to Hermione's surprise.

"Well that's great news. A fresh start right?" Hermione was genuinely happy for her friend.

"Absolutely. A quite little cottage i can live in, a relatively peaceful village. It's nice, i already like it and i havent even moved in yet." Narcissa was smiling because she genuinely was pleased with her choices.

"That awesome. I'm happy for you. What business are you thinking of getting into?" Hermione sips her second drink after asking, sincerely interested in Narcissa's venture.

"Magical Menagerie in Hogsmead. The property i bought was fairly large on the edge of town, i'm really thinking of opening up a store and living in the loft upstairs. But not just companion animals. I was thinking maybe say rescue animals and the such, things the school could hire as a teaching aid and things like that." Narcissa explains with a faint blush, she didn't think Hermione would judge her badly but she didn't want any negative feed back either. She had never really had the chance to do something she truly wanted to do for herself before.

"Oh i think that's a fantastic idea." Hermione says smiling brightly because she truly loved the idea.

"You really think so?" Hermione's smile gentled at the uncertainty that she saw as well as heard.

"Absolutely, Cissy. I think its great. A lot of students first starting out, especially the muggle-born ones, aren't real sure about a familiar and often don't get one. Having the Menagerie there really gives them more options and i'm sure if you spoke with Minerva she'd loosen the rules on just what people are allowed to take to school. Plus i could probably supply a few Balls here and there." Hermione explained and Narcissa could really see her point. It made the older woman feel infinitely better about her idea.

"What about you? What's your plan anymore? Since you are quitting your day and night job?" Narcissa asks curiously.

"I honestly don't know. This was as far as i got. Suppose i will move." Hermione sighs softly and shrugs.

"Move in with me." Narcissa returns without missing a beat. Hermione looked at her uncertainly.

"Seriously. You're getting out of the whoring business, you have a bunch of money. I have a new place that i've been converting. An extension charm on both floors is a given. I'll make space for you, a large room. Your own bathroom, your own kitchen and living room if you want it." Narcissa says seriously.

"I don't know, Cissy. I tried to get away from that world." Hermione was hesitant.

"Sure, i know. You did get away from it. But you've said it before, you have no real qualifications for this world. You enjoy the sex but you're done with prostitution. Come back to our world. Come keep me company and i will give you a job. Everything else we can sort out together." Narcissa practically begs because honestly the idea of living with the young woman was something that appealed to her.

They both wanted to put the past behind them and though that would be difficult at times they respected each other for being willing to do that for one another. They were also really good friends already and they had only had these little get togethers a few times. They were also like-minded people and both very intelligent, they wanted to move on with things.

"Are you asking me to move in or are you proposing?" Hermione teases because really she didn't have to think about it. If she had to go back this would likely be the most agreeable way to do it.

"Oh, dear, there's no way i'm falling into the trap of marriage again." Narcissa chuckles and rolls her eyes before looking at the witch expectantly.

"Ok. I'll move in with you." Hermione smiles and for the second time in three and a half weeks Narcissa exuberantly throws her arms around the little witch in an excited hug. A hug Hermione gladly returned.

* * *

 **This likely will not be a super regular fiction so i apologise but i hope you who enjoy it can be patient with me.  
** AM


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I think this might be it for this fic. I know, nothing huge and spectacular but it seems the majority of you at least enjoyed it so far. I am hoping this chapter lives up to the last.**

 **On a side note, i got a bit of a flame and even got called 'sick' for my using rape as a plot device. If the person who left this review is for some reason reading this disgusting rubbish, to answer your question, No. I have not been raped before. I apologise if my using this as a plot device bothers you but to be fair i put the Trigger Warning up so people could avoid reading this if it was something they were not comfortable with.**

 **On an even more side like side note, the lovely person who coyly wondered where i'd come up with the name 'Odette Parkinson' i didn't. I couldnt tell you where but im almost certain i read the name in someone else's fic in the past and the credit goes to the author. 'Odette' has just really stuck with me since reading it though so i tend to use the name in my own fics. You're beautiful.**

 **Reviews encouraged!**

[Trigger Warning: Mentions of Rape/Non-Con]

* * *

 **Start Fresh**

It had been a couple of weeks since Hermione had accepted Narcissa's invitation to move in with her. To move back to the wizarding that she had left a year ago. But she had everything packed up, Narcissa had taken most of her things the night before, and her rental agreement was cleared up with her landlord. She was now making her way down the street with a back pack on her shoulders wearing a pair of jeans and a tee under her jacket.

It wasn't a long walk before she was stepping through and into the muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron and back to the door to get into Diagon. It was a foreign feeling to have her wand up her sleeve again, she had had it kept in a small long box under her bed while living in London and so it had been a while since she had felt it in her hand. She had to admit she missed it.

Having her wand meant moving in was a lot easier too, she would be able to use magic to place all of her belongings, which granted wasn't much, in their rightful homes. Certainly there had been a lot of perks to having magic but she had left it and though she missed it, she knew she could live without it. Especially since it caused her so many issues in the past. Issues which were the biggest reason Hermione had left the magical wold. The world she was beginning to make her home once again.

The magical world that Hermione had once been so excited about had taken a lot from her. Maybe no more than some other, maybe more, maybe less. But as it stood in that very moment the only people worth having in her life was Narcissa Malfoy. Magic took her childhood, took what little sense of worth she had left, took her parents and her friendships. Hermione's life had changed very drastically since learning she was witch.

She ignored the looks from those who were aware of who she was as she walked down Diagon Alley. Hermione Granger maintained an air of pride about her and refused to react to any of the sneers directed her way. Instead she made her way to the bank and got her business sorted out, even though the goblins didnt so much care for her as a person they weren't foolish enough to refuse her business. They gladly reopened her vault and deposited her money after converting it from pounds to galleons. Only when she was done there did Hermione go to the village.

"Sweet Circe, Minerva!" Greeted Hermione as she walked up to the door into the home she was about to take up residence in.

"Narcissa, for the love of Merlin, i was no propositioning you!" Minerva huffs loudly.

"No... You're having an anatomy issue due to experimentation with transfiguration and your answer to my proposition was a naked rendezvous." Narcissa huffs at this.

"Cissa..." Minerva hisses.

"You're making me out as some whore." Narcissa scowls as Hermione walks in.

"Oh come now, Cissy. Being a whore isn't _all_ bad." Hermione tuts gently and both Minerva and Narcissa's cheeks flame.

"You're one to talk. You chose the profession you didn't have people assume you would just be into it." Narcissa sniffs indignantly.

"Mm, touche. Hello Headmistress. It's nice to see you again." Hermione says politely unsure of the response she might get from the older witch.

"I'm not so sure i can say the same. I'm still mad at you." Hermione nods at this though she was slightly confused.

"You were my favourite, i had hoped you'd end up at Hogwarts teaching eventually." Minerva adds and Hermione chuckles.

"Charms or Potions would have been nice. I'd have given Severus a run for his money as most Ornery professor too." Hermione grins cheekily and finally the Headmistress grins.

"That you would have. What are you doing here exactly? Helping Narcissa move in?" Minerva inquires curiously.

"Oh. No i'm moving myself in. Narcissa convinced me that since i was done with my last profession and didnt have any plans that i should come back. She had a very convincing argument so here i am." Hermione smiled and shrugged a little.

"Ahh. Well i am glad you are back. The wizarding world needs more people like you. Maybe you can help me with my problem." Minerva adds the last as an afterthought.

"Because i am a whore?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow at the woman who went a deep red. That wasnt what she had meant.

"Was." Narcissa corrects seriously.

"Indeed. But no i wont. From what i remember having read in the restricted section these kind of transformations need to be 'spent' meaning you need to orgasm from this perspective." Hermione explains amused, she had known Minerva wasnt asking her for her body but for her brain instead.

"Narcissa will sleep with you." Hermione then adds matter of fact and the Malfoy woman chokes on the now long cold tea she had only now decided to drink.

"I will?" The woman squeaked out.

"Yes. You've said yourself that its been a while. Have sex with someone who knows what its like as a woman. I bet Min would take care of you." Hermione stated boldly. She had not actually slept with a woman herself but her business had been sex, she knew how to take care of a man and she knew how to take care of herself. Intuition told her Minerva would take care of Narcissa.

"She's right. I would take care of you too. You'd be doing me a favor, i sure wouldnt just use you with out giving you something in return." Minerva steps up.

"Alright fine. But you have to agree to my other terms." Narcissa persists and Minerva wrinkles her nose.

"Fine. I'll send out permission slips with the letters for all years." Minerva huffs but relents. She didnt really see a reason not to let the first years experience Hogsmead, she would just limit the first and second year weekends to two or three a year.

"Thank you. Now when are we doing this?" Narcissa inquires seriously.

"Now?" Minerva asks but failed to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"I'll be setting up my room and the vivarium. Just put up a silencing spell." Hermione chuckles softly and leaves them too it.

* * *

 **Memory Refreshing**

The following day, the day after Minerva apparently shagged Narcissa silly, Hermione and Narcissa decided to go to the Three Broomsticks and have lunch. Hermione had teased the woman from the moment she had left the home but Narcissa took it in her stride and just laughed with Hermione.

Narcissa had enjoyed herself though she had never really thought of Minerva in such a way she wasn't disappointed in the least. Hermione had been right as the Headmistress had indeed taken care of her needs. Once the fun was had they were both relieved to see the spell wear off of the older woman and her anatomy returned to normal.

Now they were ignoring the looks cast at them as Hermione lead Narcissa to a seat in the Three Broomsticks and they waited for their names to be called. It was just as Hermione had remembered it only slightly different in that the atmosphere just seemed a little more tense.

"This place used to be a little more friendly." Hermione commented after glancing around at a few of the staring faces.

"Naturally in the last week Rita got a hold of your story. Anyone who recognises your face now knows you've been selling yourself." Narcissa informs mildly.

"Ahh. That would make some sense." Hermione nodded and looked to her friend with a grin.

"Of course it's also gotten around the village that you're living with Narcissa Malfoy. Death-eater sympathizer." The older woman smirks at her young companion.

"That's really the issue I'm sure." The little witch laughs lightly. None of it really bothered her. Not anymore.

"Bugger it. The novelty will wear off eventually." Narcissa simply shrugged as she made this statement.

it was at that moment that Rosmerta appeared with their orders. Which were only drinks. Which usually the Inn-keep would call for her patrons to collect them. Not today though, not for this pair. Hermione looked at the woman curiously and with a little smile on her lips. She didn't have to wait long for the woman to speaks.

"The biggest you've had?" She questioned seriously.

"11, and thick. I almost couldn't handle it but he was gentle." Hermione says seriously and Ros looked shocked before she grinned brightly.

"It's good to have you back. I like this side of you. I don't feel like you'd let those silly boys walk all over you now. Clueless lot they were." Ros says genuinely pleased the young woman had returned and was safe.

"You're not kidding. I'm glad this place made it through in one piece." Hermione smiles and it didn't need to be said for Ros to know that that extended to herself as well.

"Me too." The woman smiled fondly and lingered only long enough to find out what the pair wanted in the way of food.

They hadnt been there long, certainly not long enough to get their food, but it was long enough that none other than Andromeda should breeze into the Inn. Narcissa had tried to reach out to her sister a few times since the war had ended but after the third attempt resulted in a letter back containing a nasty boils jinx then Narcissa had gotten the message loud and clear and left the woman alone. It was no secret either, that Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda's only child, had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange.

The Inn seemed to pick up on the sudden change of atmosphere that occurred when Andromeda finally noticed her young sister sitting in the Inn. The animosity was palpable and the tension thick enough that Hermione and Narcissa ceased their conversation to look around and finally see Andromeda. The widow's eyes narrowed to vicious slits and her face scrunched up angrily, it was enough to make Narcissa whimper softly. Hermione stared wide eyed and unnoticed as the woman who could have been a brunette Bellatrix stalked over to their table.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Andromeda hissed angrily.

"Having lunch?" Narcissa's usual bravado and confidence was diminished greatly when faced with her big sister.

"Really? Or did you hear that i would be here today to speak with Minerva and you've decided to ambush me? Well it wont work. You're a bitch. You could have changed everything but you didn't, you let him live in your house. You could have killed him! You could have saved my daughter! You could have killed Bellatrix. You are no better than the Death-Eaters." Anrdomeda ranted furiously.

"I... but... Andromeda!" Narcissa didn't even know what to say, she didn't know why her sister was so hostile towards her.

"She's right you know! He was living in your house! You could killed him plenty of times." Someone else commented loudly.

"You are no better. Probably loved him just as much that bitch, Bellatrix Lestrange had. Why are you even here!" Another emboldened voice spoke up.

"Maybe you should just leave." Andromeda hissed angrily.

Hermione watched as Narcissa rose from her seat, eyes downcast, and nodded. Frowning Hermione observed as the usually proud woman seemed to wilt at her sisters anger and made to actually do as she was told and leave. There was absolutely no way at all that this was ok with Hermione, not even the slightest little bit was this ok.

"Now wait just a god damn minute." Hermione started out standing from her seat and scowling at the woman who so reminded her of Bellatrix.

"I understand you must feel like shit but you cant blame everything on Narcissa." Hermione fired back getting a little closer to Andromeda. Narcissa had halted but didn't look up.

"Can't blame her? She had every opportunity to kill Him." Someone else spoke up yet again getting in on this argument.

"Don't presume to know what it was like for her. I'd wager that the majority if not all of you were afraid to say his name let alone attempt to kill him. Harry told you all that Voldemort was back at the end of the Tri-wizard Tournament and like ostriches you all shoved your heads in the sand. We all had many opportunities to prevent what happened and you know what? We didn't. We couldn't have. Voldemort had fail-safes in place that would allow him to come back again and again. He was so close to winning this time, had we not destroyed his soul shards he would likely win should he be able to try again. Narcissa Malfoy was in an impossible situation and her self preservation instinct told her to stay as far out of it as she could. You might think you might have done better but if you couldn't speak his name what chance would you have had of killing a man that terrified you to even speak of?" Hermione rants at the entire inn occupants at this point. Most looked shame-faced.

"Trust you to put your wand behind Narcissa Malfoy's. A whore and a treasonous bitch. Don't act like you even know. You ran as soon as the war was over." Someone who seemed familiar but Hermione couldn't place spoke up.

"I had done my part and i wished to be away from it all." Hermione spoke matter of factly.

"Your part? Running around the country side avoiding everything and keeping yourself alive? You ran off to be a whore, you obviously have no idea what the rest of us have had to live with." Andromeda chimed viciously. Hermione stared at her for a long moment. None had noticed Minerva walk in. None noticed the look on Narcissa's face, the one of horror at Andromeda's words.

"Is that what you think is it?" Hermione nods slowly.

"Its what i know. Instead of owning it you left. Hung around long enough to see the funerals. To pretend to give a flying fig and then left. You lost nothing but wanted to go off and act like some wounded warrior." Andromeda got in Hermiones face at this.

Narcissa's heart broke a little for the witch she had come to value as a very dear friend over the last couple of months. Andromeda was so far out of line and she didnt even know it. None of them had any idea, the only person who did had thrown her aside as a waste. Hermione had lost just as much if not more than most of them yet Andromeda felt somehow justified enough to tread this woman down a little more.

"I lost nothing?" Hermione echoed her face becoming steely.

"Except maybe your hearing." Someone from the bar laughed, others laughing with him.

"Andromeda..." Narcissa tried to warn, tried to get them to back off.

"You're a little girl with a poor attitude and you should try to pick your sides a little better." Andromeda clearly ignored the warning.

"I'd be ashamed to call you my daughter." She added coldly. That was it though, that was the straw that broke the camels back.

"So would my mother. But you know what? It doesn't matter one little bit. You know why? Because my mother's dead." Hermione hissed savagely and it seem to take everyone back a little bit.

"Ever since i first learned about this stupid magical world everything has been taken. My childhood? Laughable. My safety? A joke. I became i target because the only two people who wanted to be my friends were Harry and Ron and Harry was a target since his birth. But i stood by him because i love Harry, he is... was like a brother to me. I went on the run to help him with his quest that was assigned by Dumbledor. I was a mud-blood and targeted just as much as Harry but you know what? Harry was the only one that mattered. Naively everyone assumed my parents were safe in the muggle world, like no one else was." Hermione bit out, half laughing without a trace of amusement.

"They were safe." Andromeda argued but it was weak and unsure.

"You would know? Just like Ted was when he ran?" Hermione bites out, she had seen it coming too, which was why she so easily caught Andromeda's wrist when she went to slap the little witch.

"You don't get to slap me Andromeda. You get to listen. You all can." Hermione was practically growling at this point and everyone was stunned into silence.

"I obliviated my parents so they wouldn't remember me. Finding them would have been pointless after the war, there was no way to bring those memories back. I had them move to Australia thinking they would be safe. Yet while i was being tortured by Bellatrix she gave me a play by play of how my parents were killed. The worst part was that they didn't even know why they had to die." Hermione practically threw Andromeda's hand away as she spoke, forcing the woman back a step.

"I... Hermione... i..." Andromeda seemed speechless.

"Oh hush. I'm not done. Because being tortured by Bellatrix was nothing but the start. I was also raped by Lucius Malfoy while i was held captive at the Manor. Raped and then sterilized. My future was shattered in that moment, because i was choosing to fight this war i had no real choice in. When we escaped i healed mostly but i wont ever have children, there's nothing there anymore. The best part was after the war. When the boy i thought could have been the love of my life cast me aside the moment he learned i couldn't give him children. The why didn't matter. I didn't matter. I was as useless as my future, the one i hoped for was gone. So yes, i left this stupid world and all its agonising prejudices. I became homeless as i had no funds and no parents to help me start over. So yes, i whored myself out, it was all i was good for. Wasted sex." Hermione wiped her hands down her thighs, she refused to let the tears shine in her eyes but she couldn't keep the agony from her face.

"Hermione..." Andromeda went to step towards the young woman, to offer her comfort, Hermione stepped back and shook her head.

"We all lost something. You lost your family, i lost mine. That doesn't give you the right to make it seem like it was so easy. That Narcissa could have stopped all this a thousand times over. She couldn't, and i know you know that. It is not her fault. None of this has ever been so easy or the war never would have happened." Hermione says softer now, her fire out and replaced by an empty space.

Now they all looked ashamed of themselves, purely and utterly ashamed that they ever even opened their mouths. Andromeda especially. Hermione couldn't be there anymore, reliving what had happened stressed her out and upset her too much. Instead she turned and walked over to Narcissa, mumbled a soft see you later, and then left after a brief hug and a small grateful kiss was pressed to her forehead. No one watched her go, no one feeling worthy enough to even look in her direction. They had all judged her quite harshly since learning where she had been and what she had been doing. Even those who didn't know her personally.

No one had noticed the young ginger woman standing stairs leading up into the Inns rooms. Hermione certainly hadn't or she may not have spoken so freely. Green eyes looked and landed on Icy Blue that had finally recognized them. Blue eyes as wide as saucers when she realized exactly who it was.

"Is that true? Did Ron really do that?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence and stepping down towards Narcissa. The younges Black sister swallowed.

"It's what she told me, yes. Draco said Ronald was very edgy when he went and told the boys that we had found her too." Narcissa confesses softly.

"Thank you, Madame Malfoy, for not judging her when it was all the rest of us were capable of." Ginny spoke humbly because truly she had missed Hermione the last year.

"You can make it up to her." Narcissa points out gently and Ginny nods.

"I will." The ginger promised before making a face at the other occupants and then breezing out of the Inn.

* * *

 **Revelation alight**

It was three days after the events at the Inn, the last day of school term and the day Ginny finally returned to the burrow, done with her schooling for good now. She had gotten good marks back had already been approached by Gwenog Jones who was recruiting her for the Harpies. As much as Harry would have liked to start a family now Ginny was determined to live her life a little bit first. Harry was happy to wait for her as the two were still deeply in love and it was Ginny's life that would change the most.

Word had spread that Hermione was indeed living in Hogsmead with Narcissa Malfoy, that the little witch had returned almost as thought nothing had happened. Rita had taken charge of the story and surprisingly hadn't slandered the young woman at all. In fact the blonde Journalist had avoided any explicit details revealed on that day in the Inn. Hermione hadn't returned to the inn since that day, in fact she hadn't left the home at all, instead investing all her time into helping Narcissa set up the store and the pens out the back.

Ginny how ever had gotten off the train at Kings Cross and simply apparated to the rebuilt Burrow. Since it was her first night home since Christmas time Molly was preparing a feast. There had been a slight debate on whether to invite Hermione but ultimately it was up to Molly and Molly decided she didn't want to woman there after the questionable choices she had made. Ginny was ok with that but only because she had wanted to have a few words with her family.

Words that the rest of the clan, including Audrey, Angelina, Fleur and Harry had no idea about. In fact none of them expected anything except a happy dinner, something of a congratulatory dinner for Ginny finishing with school. This was exactly how it started out too, the gathering, cheerful and exuberant even given the loss the family took more than a year before. But when Ronald showed up just before dinner with Romilda Vane in tow. Ginny grit her teeth and boded her time until they were all sat, the meal only just beginning and conversation lolling.

"Can we talk about Hermione?" Ginny started out mildly. There was a pause.

"What about her dear?" Arthur asks only after clearing his throat.

"I was just wondering if anyone had tried to get in touch with her again." Ginny took a bite of her food.

"Why would we? She made it pretty clear she didn't want to talk with us." Ron spoke around a mouthful of food.

"But, did you not say she did not wish to speak of 'er past?" Fleur spoke up now and Ginny almost grinned.

"Well... yeah. But don't we have a right to know why she just left?" Harry asks frowning and Ginny actually felt a little sorry for him. He always thought of Hermione as a sister.

"Yes and no. It would be great to know why. But ultimately Hermione is your best friend, shouldn't you respect her wish to keep her past in the past?" Bill attempts because he kind of had always admired Hermione and his wife had hoped to eventually befriend the little witch.

"What do we really need to know? She ran off and became a whore." Ron shrugged his shoulders. Molly flushed and Arthur cleared his throat again.

"Well yeah, but there had to be a reason for that." George speaks up frowning because really he adored Hermione and there certainly had to be a reason that particular young woman would chose that for her life.

"Maybe she just cracked. Realised she liked a good dicking and became a whore." Ron grumbles, Ginny was getting quite frustrated really.

"Maybe you just wasn't enough for her Ronnikins." George ribbed snidely. Ron's reaction was abrupt.

"I was plenty enough for that slut!" He barked out angrily.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly screeched at him.

"You were Ron, from what i hear. You would have been plenty enough for Hermione. But she wasn't enough for you was she?" Ginny spoke up only when the ensuing raucous had died down.

"What do you mean, Ginny dear?" Molly was frowning at this because this whole conversation was getting pointed and hard to follow.

"Well tell her, Ron. Or don't you remember?" Ginny asks looking from her mother to her brother with a frown on her face. Ron shifted anxiously in his seat.

"Don't know what you're on about." Ron rebuked petulantly.

"Oh you don't? That's ok. Cause i've got a pretty good idea." Ginny takes another calm bite but by this time she had everyone's attention.

Ron was beginning to sweat, he knew he had messed up, a lot time ago. But he also knew that he would never take it back, Ron wanted children, a big family. He couldn't be blamed because he chose to search for someone who could bear him children. He also refused to acknowledge that he had gone about things the wrong way. He had been blunt but he had been honest.

"See, when Harry, Hermione and Ron were on the run, they were captured right? Taken to Malfoy Manor. You two were locked in the basement with friends and where was Hermione?" Ginny inquired looking from her brother to her boyfriend.

"Bellatrix was torturing her." Harry says softly, he still thought of that day with revulsion.

"Wrong." Ginny wasn't eating anymore.

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur frowns confused because it was always told that Hermione was being tortured at the hands of Bellatrix.

"She did get tortured by Bellatrix. But only after Lucius had raped her." Ginny informs with a mild tone that was massively faked. The affect this information had on her was mirrored by those around the table.

"No... that poor child." Molly murmured quite upset by this.

"But that's not all is it Ron? Why don't you tell them what Lucius did." Ginny urged now becoming furious at how purely selfish and cruel her brother had been.

"We don't... need details, Ginevra." Arthur says looking pained almost.

"No but you do. Go on Ron." Ginny urges harshly.

"Bugger off, Ginny." Ron growls roughly.

"TELL THEM!" Ginny had had enough of this, her brothers cowardice, his cruelty. Not only to Hermione but too all of them for never telling them anything. For knowing Hermione left of her own free will and letting everyone think she had been taken.

"She was sterilised! He made it so she cant get pregnant! She's useless!" Ron shouted back though his fury was not nearly as palpable as Ginny's.

There were shocked gasps, silence around the table. Not only was there shock, but disgust and confusion. They were disgusted not just by the knowledge that Hermione had been so cruelly violated but by the fact their brother and son could so easily cast her aside even given what she went through. Not only did Hermione mean so little to Ronald, no more than a warm body to spill seed and sew oats with, but she was not obviously a friend at all. Harry looked most upset by this new revelation.

"You knew all this? She told you this a year ago?" Harry asks his friend slowly.

"Yeah, alright! We shagged and she didn't seem to like it. I asked why and she told me." Ron scowls like this shouldn't have been on him.

"You mean to tell me, that our best friend, the woman i count as a sister. Your girlfriend at the time, told you she had been raped and rendered sterile..." Harry starts staring at Ron, emerald eyes bore into sapphire who somehow still couldn't seem to understand how badly he had messed up.

"and you just... you cast her aside like garbage?" Harry asked quietly and Ron's face became a scowl.

"I wanted to have children, how is it my fault she cant give me that so i don't want to waste my time?" Ron frowned deeply thinking this was a legitimate question. Romilda had been sitting passively the entire time though now she wore a look of disgust.

Arthur stood slowly from his seat, his children and his children's significant others all stared at him, curiosity and wonder at what was about to happen because it was abundantly clear that a storm was brewing. Setting his napkin on the table he looked to his youngest son with something akin to a pained expression on his face. Molly just watched as if she were watching the Hogwarts Express derail in slow motion. It was inevitable and there was nothing anyone could do.

"You have an hour to pack your things and leave. I will not have you living here, i do not want to see you around here again and should you see me at work, don't make eye contact." Arthur spoke clearly so not to be misheard.

"You cant do that! I haven't done anything wrong!" Ron hollers at this apparent injustice.

"You haven't done anything right! I did not raise you to treat women this way! Is that what you think i would have done to your mother if she were barren?" Arthur hollers right back because really he just couldn't abide his sons foolish choices. He was ashamed that a child of his could turn out this way.

"What ever." Ron just threw down his napkin and stomped upstairs while Arthur excused himself and made his way out to the house.

Ginny felt both bad for her idiot brother, worse for her mother and yet highly justified.

* * *

 **Angst-filled approach**

The days passed relatively quickly for the next almost two weeks. Hermione and Narcissa had worked hard and had the store front set up and were getting stock from the Menagerie in Diagon Alley as well as just a few things here and there that Hermione was going to pick up in the next few days from the pet store Hermione had gotten her Ball Pythons from. Once the interior was done they moved out to work on the outside pens which included a small stable at the back end of the property.

The yards needed some work and the fences especially. Hermione was, as it turned out, was quite capable with a hammer and nails. They fixed up the pens and then reinforced them with magically, mostly incidental spells to keep the bugs away and a caterwauling spell to alert the pair should any of the creatures escape the pens. This task had taken a couple of days and Hermione had insisted on casting an extension charm on the inside of the stable so they would have places not only for animals but also for extra food storage.

They had woken early a few days into summer and had had breakfast together. It had become something of a ritual, Narcissa being a surprisingly good cook. They usually would go out and eat somewhere else for lunch but they took it in turns on breakfast and dinners. Narcissa had cooked eggs and sausages that morning that was had with coffee and orange juice and a couple serves of toast eat. They ate well for certain and typically enjoyed running over their schedule. Today their tasks varied, Hermione was staying in and setting up the vivariums and terrariums for the reptile selection they were looking into. Narcissa was off into Diagon to pick up the furred animals they had ordered for the store.

It was while Hermione was setting up the lighting on the terrariums that the front door opened. Hermione mumbled about not being open yet, she was head first in an enclosure trying to screw brackets into the ceiling of it so she could attach the lights. When someone nudged her boot without saying a word she jerked a little and ultimately bumped her head on the top of the opening for the sliding door which she also had to set up. Frowning she pulled back only to give a confused look when she turned to see not only George and Angelina but Pansy Parkinson as well.

"Hello?" She started tentatively because she was aware of how people felt about her lately.

"Hey! Its really good to see you." Angelina smiles brightly and with out urging moved forward and hugged the perplexed but now smiling younger witch.

"You too. I'll admit though, i'm surprised to see you. You especially." Hermione says lightly looking to Pansy finally.

"Yeah well... we both changed in the last year. You got awesome and i got gay." Pansy shrugs and then grins. Hermione laughs.

"Who are you seeing?" Hermione inquired but before Pansy could respond Hermione was squeezed quite tight by George.

"She's dating Katie Bell. Who happens to be working at the joke shop. We all started hanging out." George explains smiling at the smaller witch.

Hermione smiled brightly at this, these people who she had never been super close to aside from George, one of the three was a past nemesis even, were the first after Narcissa and Draco to seek her out. That they didn't approach her with animosity meant a lot to the young woman too, not that she thought all her friendships had sailed but she wasnt sure any of the Weasley's would seek her out again. But here stood three people who were making it obvious that she could count them as friends.

The three had stayed for a while and had helped and chatted with Hermione happily. She had explained a bit about herself, she had become a little more open about it since her confrontation with Andromeda and the rest of the Inn's occupants. She had also learned that Pansy was working at the Ministry in the Magical Creatures side of things. Angelina was playing Quidditch for the Harpies professionally and loving it but was thinking of only giving it another year before calling it quits. George was obviously still working at the shop with Katie Bell now.

They were still chatting, Hermione having had gone into the back room where there was a small kitchenette, and having tea a few hours into the afternoon when it happened. It happened quickly and they were not prepared for it at all. One moment Pansy was telling a story of how she and Angelina had gone to find Katie and George late one evening onto to have found them laughing their arses off. Hermione never found out why though because the next moment the store was rendered completely void of light. There was a gruff shout from somewhere and before they could pull their wands all four of them had been stunned. The spell strong enough to knock them all unconscious.

It wasn't until Narcissa returned home around 20 minutes later that realizations were made. On the floor of her store lay three familiar faces and four chairs. Rushing in she checked on the people Angelina and Pansy were the closest to her and the first she checked but she was pleased to see that they were only unconscious and didnt seem to have any other injuries. She summoned the smelling salts she knew Hermione had, which Hermione only had because she had a client who liked to be denied air while he was inside a woman. She revived the women first and then George.

"Where's Mione?" Pansy spoke rubbing her head a little.

"What happened?" Angelina was scowling at having been attacked.

"Ron happened." George had, unfortunately, recognized the voice who cast the spells just before he was knocked out. He was secretly impressed that Ron had actually gotten anything out of his Auror training.

"He's taken Hermione?" Narcissa asks concerned. George nodded.

"But why?" Angelina frowns, they were all standing now.

"Ron's never been able to control his temper. He probably blames Hermione for everything that's happened recently. Dad kicked him out. Romilda left him. Harry hasn't spoken to him since the last day of term." George frowns, he had no idea what his brother might do but by the look on Narcissa's face he wasn't the only one that was concerned.

"We need to find her." Narcissa spoke seriously even as she looked at the cages of animals she had aparated in with.

"I'll sort these out. You three track Ron down." Angelina offers sincerely as she noticed Narcissa looking at the animals. Narcissa mouthed a thank you as George spoke again.

"Can we aparate in here?" He asks because he really didn't know. Hermione and Narcissa hadn't warded the building against it yet as they wanted to be able to pop in with the animals they needed, which was what Narcissa told him.

Without further word George kissed Angelina's cheek and then pulled his wand. He took Narcissa's hand and Pansy gripped his arm before the three disappeared with a pop. When they reappeared they were in the field outside The Burrow and they promptly made their way in. Narcissa didn't even care that she was walking into the lions den. She and Molly Weasley had never been anything closely resembling friends even though Molly was older she had just hated Narcissa since their teenage years. Narcissa was pretty sure it was because of Bellatrix but she had never cared enough to find out.

"Mum!" George called urgently as they moved into the kitchen through the back door.

"Coming, dear." Molly called from somewhere in the house only to bustle in a few moments later. She was visibly surprised to see Narcissa but Pansy had visited once or twice with Angelina and George before so she was pleased to see her.

"Mum, do you know where Ron is? Where he's been living?" George asks without pleasantries, that was the indicator that something was wrong.

"What's he done?" Molly asks seriously, it had to have involved Hermione if Narcissa was there.

"He's taken Hermione. We need to find her." Narcissa speaks up a little desperately. She didn't care. Things were coming to the surface for her that she had tried to deny the last couple of months.

Molly didn't respond and instead simply drew her wand and looked at the others expectantly before storming out of the house. The others understood and followed the woman out into the field. Only when she stopped did they react, each one taking hold of the lioness before them and with a loud pop they were gone. When they reappeared they were in London, still on the magical side but outside of Diagon and instead in one of the many streets filled with townhouses and cottages. They were outside a badly painted teal cottage. Narcissa didn't wait, she didn't want to think about what she might find.

* * *

 **Dark Obliteration**

Hermione had woke slowly after being knocked out, she had no idea where she was but it smelled rather horrible. Stale alcohol and body odor. It was enough to make her almost gag and so she began to breathe through her mouth that it only helped a small amount. Looking around she was in a small living room of what must have been a cottage. She could no longer feel her wand in her pocket and realized quickly she had been tied with her hands behind her back, the binds were tight and uncomfortable. Her hands were bound to a central support beam for the cottage, a sort of divide between the living space and kitchen space with a door to her right and two to her left.

Things made more sense when one of the doors to the left opened up and Ronald Weasley walked out of the room, a bathroom from the glimpse Hermione caught. She opened to her mouth to speak only to make the realization she couldn't speak. A langlock jinx solidly in place and sticking her tongue to the roof of her mouth. She wasnt sure what to think, how worried to be, not until he moved up beside her and she could smell the thick stench of alcohol wafting over her.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here..." Ron drawls lazily, his tone was almost smug. Hermione simply looking at him wide eyed.

"You're here because i need to give you what you deserve. I've lost everything because of you. Because you went crying to Ginny about everything. Well fuck you. You're worthless and a right nasty bitch. So i'm going to give you something i know you don't like..." Ron laughs almost gleefully and it honestly chills Hermione to her core. In this state he could do anything and justify it to himself and she feared what that might mean.

"First, i'm going to cast that special little spell that Lestrange seemed to like so much... then i'm going to fuck you one last time." He actually pressed into her behind at that and she almost wretched to feel his already present erection. This was easily her worst nightmare, that this would happen again.

When Hermione had been selling herself it had all been her choice, she got final say on what was done to her or by her. Now she was again faced with the one even that may have damaged her the most. Lucius hadn't been kind but he hadn't been rough either, he had fucked her and given her that dreaded potion and then let Bellatrix have her again. It was traumatizing but the worst was that it was all that once. She was not raped and given a chance to gather herself but instead raped and then handed off to be tortured most cruelly. It was something she didn't think would ever happen again after the war was won but now she realised she should have known better.

Ron moved back away from her and drew his wand, there was no count down, no warning at all, he simply raised his wand and cast the spell. In his inebriated state he seemed completely unable to control his apparent hatred of Hermione in this moment and the spell crashed through her, she would have screamed but she couldn't, she was still jinxed. Most of the pain though, surprisingly, was in Hermione's left arm. She couldn't seem to move it, she couldn't see it through her sleeve, her hands were bound and her voice silenced.

The second wave only seemed to be worse than the first, radiating through her body before centralizing on her left arm. She could see blood and decided that it didn't just feel like the skin had burst open, it actually had. At first she was confused and had no idea what was happening, this curse wasn't supposed to caught physical damage only intense pain. But then it clicked, the dagger that had been used to carve 'mudblood' into her arm had been riddled with dark magic. Magic that transferred to the scar stopping it from ever healing right up, branding her forever.

The third wave and Hermione knew something was horribly horribly wrong, she could feel the skin and flesh being expanded out, as if it were filling up with something, some sort of pressure. It burned and tore and was making her sleeve tight on her swelling arm. Without a doubt something heinous was about to happen and she was cursed, bound and jinxed and unable to warn Ron. Unable to beg him to stop, to make the pain hurt. He was behind her and couldn't see her frantic and pained expression, her tear stained cheeks and pleading eyes.

Just as Ron cast the fourth time several things happened at once. The door to the cottage burst open as George, Narcissa, Molly and Pansy burst into the cottage. But it was too late as at the same moment the intense pain hit Hermione only this time it was concentrated on her arm. Ron was hit with a disarm and three stunners just as it happened, just as the most horrifying thing any of them had seen occurred. The pressure in Hermione's arm was too much, too intense and uncontrollable. With a sickening squelching sound that they would all remember, Hermione arm literally exploded. From the elbow down there was nothing and the room was covered in a dusting of blood, small bits of flesh and bone and the odd string of sinew. It was horrific by any standards, more so that Hermione didn't make a sound.

Narcissa cast a finite at Hermione, she and Molly ran to the young witches side as she collapsed on the floor, one wrist still wrapped now with bloody rope the other missing from the elbow. She was bleeding heavily and Molly acted quickly, using the incarcerous spell as a sort of tourniquet to stem the bleeding. Hermione was already pale and covered in blood but she was unconscious. Molly cast a featherweight charm on the witch and Narcissa lifted her. George and Pansy had Ron and without waiting Molly gripped Narcissa and Hermione where she could and aparated the two straight to the hospital.

There was a stunned silence as the rather quite magical hospital was having a slow day, only to have Narcissa and Molly run in with a limp and very bloody young witch with them. They snapped out of it quickly and Hermione was taken into a trauma room where she was assessed, Narcissa and Molly outside waiting anxiously, hoping they were able to save that young witches life. Molly was sitting in supplies seats along the wall in the corridor but Narcissa was pacing restlessly. Molly watched the woman for a long moment, calculating.

"You care more than just a friend would." Molly made the statement. It was clear that there was more going on there for Narcissa at least.

Narcissa opened her mouth to deny it but then closed her mouth and frowned. Why should she deny it? She felt comfortable with Hermione, something she had never felt with anyone else. Not only that but there was just an emotion there she wasn't aware of in her past, it was deep and warm, more than affection, more than motherly. A love she had never felt before. Narcissa had no idea how Hermione felt, the young witch may well not at all be interested in all, possibly not even into women, but Narcissa couldn't help how she felt and she didn't think she needed to deny that.

"She means quite a bit to me." Narcissa agrees after a moment. Molly sighs heavily.

"I am... ashamed. Of myself." Molly says after a moment, her tone defeated.

"Why?" Narcissa frowns rather stumped by this response to her admission.

"A lot of reasons. The ones regarding you though? I hated you just because i was jealous of what you had. You were born into wealth, given what ever you desired. Married into wealth. Your sister? Bellatrix, an absolute cow and i wont apologise for killing her. I will apologise to you though. You are better than i judged. You cared for Hermione when all i did was judge her for leaving. For doing what she had to to survive. I didn't understand so obviously i was against it." Molly admits softly and Narcissa got it.

Narcissa really got it. As a teenager she hadn't cared too much. She had befriended Severus, she had Odette and Morticia following her around and she had the attention of quite a few boys. Which was a priority for an attractive young and outgoing witch. But when she was married off to Lucius fresh out of Hogwarts she had become a little more jaded. She quickly learned that she hated her life and what it had become. She hated those that got to pick who they loved, those like Molly and Andromeda. She hated anyone who was loved in return by their spouse as she was certain there had never been any love in her marriage. She understood the jealousy.

"It's ok, you know. You've done something most people with prejudices wouldn't. You figured it out, you understand now and you're capable of admitting you were wrong. But i get it. When i was young i didn't care but after i was married i hated anyone who was loved just because i was nothing more than a pretty object to show off." Narcissa says sitting down beside the other woman.

"We were pretty foolish in our youths, hm? There is something i don't understand though." Molly says looking at the other younger woman curiously.

"What's that?" Narcissa urges curious as ever.

"How can you feel the way you do for Hermione? I thought you were a pure blood supremacist." Molly asks genuinely curious.

"Ah. No not me. Mother and Father, Bella definitely and all of the Malfoy's. But what did i care? Magic is in the core not in the blood, if it was in the blood Muggleborns wouldn't exist right? I never bought into it, but i was born into it, married into it. To keep the peace i simply snubbed my nose and shut my mouth." Narcissa explained honestly. Molly was surprised and pleased by the woman's logic. Magic was in the core.

"Your survival tactics are up there that's for sure." Molly chuckles softly just as the door to Hermione's room opens and several of the mediwitches came out. Narcissa was on her feet in a moment.

"How is she?" Narcissa asked immediately.

"She is not well but she will live. What ever happened to her arm was not natural and there is residual dark magic. Unfortunately we cannot repair it, the dark magic is some kind of blocker." The Mediwitch explains regretfully.

"Can we go in?" Molly asks gently and the mediwitch nods. Narcissa goes in first, Molly after her and then the mediwitch who continued to explain.

"We are going to keep her asleep for around a week, we can't heal her arm because of the dark magic, we have applied some muggle practices to the arm to help but its going to be slow and coupled with the torture curse shes just going to be hurting more than we can manage while she is awake. Once we wake her we can assess her again and she may be able to return home on a pain management treatment." The woman explains as Molly watches the way Narcissa lovingly brushes Hermione's silky hair back from her face.

"Thank you. We appreciate it." Molly says gently as she moves to the little witches other side, the side where she no longer had half of her arm. The arm her son had destroyed.

"Will you stay with her until i can go and check in on the store and get some of our things?" Narcissa asks the Weasley Matriarch curiously.

"Of course dear. Is there any chance you could stop by the Burrow and let Ginny and Arthur know if they don't already?" Molly asks and Narcissa nods.

"Sure. I'll do that first." The dark haired woman gave a half smile. It was clear she was full of worry and concern.

* * *

 **Finding Air**

"Because you silly git, Narcissa is in love with Hermione."

This was the first thing Hermione heard when she woke up. Everything came back slowly, she remember the store and having tea with friends and then the blackness that ensued. She remembered the stink of alcohol and then the voice, seeing Ron. She remembered that he had tortured her with the Cruciatus curse and had promised to rape her. He never got that far though because something happened. There was so much pain in her arm.

"Anyone with eyes could see it." Harry confirms what Ginny had just said. Why were Harry and Ginny there?

"Yes well, Mother could do worse i suppose." Draco? She hadn't seen him for a while and had thought he was out of the country.

"Indeed dear. Now hush and let them rest. They need it." Molly spoke softly and Hermione felt her heart race. Why was her family there? The people she longed to have the love of again.

It was confusing because she wasn't sure exactly what had happened. She remembered the extreme pain in her arm, the swelling and the blood but she didn't remember anything after that. Moving her hand she felt finally something warm covering in, she had a feeling it was Narcissa and that made her feel infinitely better. Moving her other hand was where the problem lay, because though she was sure there was a hand there she just couldn't feel it. Curiosity got the better of her and she finally opened her eyes and lifted her left arm to survey the damage. It was extreme because there was no arm and hand where there should have been.

"Bollocks." Hermione croaked when she realised, finally comprehended that she was now an amputee.

Narcissa jerked awake at the sound and the rest of the rooms occupants all swiveled their heads and looked surprised at the young woman as she seemed to take in the fact her arm was missing. Narcissa fingers tightened and she opened her mouth to speak but stopped not sure what to say and thinking it best to just wait for Hermione to speak. To let the young woman ask questions.

"How?" Hermione's voice was hoarse and dry and it spurred Molly to move over and pour the young witch some water and let her sip.

"The dagger Bella cut you with. It was full of dark magic. It transferred to your scar that was why it would never heal properly and fleur couldnt use magic to heal it. It reacted badly with the cruciatus and... it destroyed your arm." Narcissa spoke as Hermione sipped the water Molly offered her.

"Let me guess. Residual dark magic is preventing it from being repaired?" Hermione asked though from the look on everyone's faces that was indeed the case.

"I'm sorry we didn't get there sooner." Narcissa apologises softly looking ashamed, an expression mirrored on Molly's face as well.

"Hey... You guys came for me. That's all that matters. Besides... I don't have to worry about being branded with 'mudblood' on my arm anymore." Hermione spoke trying to soothe the two women

It was extremely had to truly comprehend, that she had lost her arm, but it seemed that this was a turning point in her life and her logical mind couldn't help making a pros and cons list. Sure, she didn't have her left arm from the elbow down, she would have to adjust to doing everything with just her right hand. But its not like she was the first person to ever lose a limb and have to adjust to a new way of living. Besides these cons she recognised the good in all of this. Her family, both the Malfoy's and the Weasley's were in a room together and they weren't fighting and squabbling, in fact they all seemed to be getting along well. Not only were they there and friendly towards one another but they were there for her, something she hadn't expected given the past 15 months.

"There she is. Always looking on the bright side of things." Harry says happily moving over to the side of the bed. Hermione smiled. She still felt like crap and her arm ached but everything in this moment was making her feel great.

"I feel i need to apologise." Harry starts but when he opened his mouth to continue Hermione cut him off.

"No, you really dont. Im one for forgetting the past Harry, i don't like talking about it. So lets forget hm? You're here now that's all that matters." Hermione smiles sincerely.

"You're remarkable. I was such a swot." Harry's own smile was affectionate.

"Yeah but you have redeeming qualities." A brighter more playful grin.

The next hour was spent filling Hermione in on what had happened since her torture. She was pleased that the Weasley's had adopted a new attitude towards the remaining Malfoy's, Hermione's most recently acquired family. It also pleased her that the Weasley's, aside from Ron, had come back to her in the end. She had lost her parents but she still had a family even if she thought she didn't at one time. Maybe she should have been honest from the beginning. It was as they said, hindsight was 20/20.

When everything was explained and the conversation began to loll Molly did the usual thing and ushered everyone out so Hermione could rest. Everyone except for Narcissa filed out of the room with some 'goodbye's and 'get well's. When the room was quiet and they were the only two left Hermione turned to regard the woman beside her. Narcissa smiled but it seemed almost shy and not at all like the usual confident smile she usually flashed around. It was rather on the endearing side of things if Hermione were being honest.

"So... i hear you're in love with me." Hermione starts. Narcissa looked immediately startled but didnt deny it, her flaming cheeks almost confirming.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure that's just weird for you. You've never really shown much interest in women, certainly not mentioned any past female clients. I really hope im not just ruining everything but i cant seem to help the way i feel for you." Narcissa seemed like she may go on in her apologies but Hermione raising her now singular hand seemed to stop her.

"I can't say that i'm in love with you Narcissa." Hermione began pausing at the look of almost anguish on the older woman's face.

"But i would really like to pursue this with you. Because i am definitely on my way there." Hermione says gently and the smile that greets her was melting.

"I would love that." Narcissa agrees immediately.

"Good. Come here." Hermione smiles brightly and crooks her finger. Narcissa understood.

Standing from her seat Narcissa didn't hesitate to move over and lean down over Hermione and lightly press their lips together. The kiss was soft and gentle but it lingered and seemed to speak volumes for them both. As much as they enjoyed it they both realised that as far as first kisses go it wasn't optimal. Not because it wasn't good and enjoyable for both but because Hermione was in a hospital bed and in pain and Narcissa was stooped over her. Regardless though it was memorable for them both for both good and not so much so reasons.

"The first date might have to wait until i am feeling better though." Hermione says smiling when they finally pull apart.

"That's ok. It gives me time to plan." Narcissa says with a soft laugh, a sound Hermione enjoyed hearing.

"Good. Now how do you plan on getting me out of here?" Hermione asks seriously. Narcissa just chuckles and leaves to find a Mediwitch so they could talk about getting Hermione home. The young witch watched her walk away with a smile on her face and her stomach doing pleasant things. Maybe life would only get better from here. Hermione hoped so anyway.

* * *

 **It is possible i might do an Epilogue at some point but i do not know for sure. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue. A/N at the bottom. ;)**

* * *

 **Always Forward**

Hermione stopped the moment she had entered the hospital room. She hadn't been in one in over a year and before then it had been almost a year on top. Now though she didn't know what to do, she was frozen as she gazed upon the sight before her. Finally it had happened, success, and it was so perfect. A true sight to behold which had Hermione's chocolate eyes filling with tears and her breath absent.

"Come here." Narcissa' voice was full of everything Hermione was feeling in that moment. Surprise, affection, relief and above all an over whelming love.

With stilted movements Hermione approached the bed and more importantly the woman on it. The closer she got the faster her heart had beat and the longer her breath deserted her. But once at edge of the bed her breath came back in a gasp and her heart stopped beating for laying there quietly in the older woman's arms was a tiny little pink baby. Their baby. The baby Hermione never thought she would have. The baby she had her wife to thank for.

"Meet our daughter." Narcissa coos softly looking from the little girl to her younger wife.

"Hello, sweetie." Hermione finally spoke and it came out a soft coo barely audible. The baby looked up at the sound but couldn't quite focus.

"What shall we name her?" Narcissa asks smiling as the child tried to make sense of the blur she was seeing.

"You name her. You made her. She's perfect." Hermione returns gently as she reaches over and carefully takes the baby from her wife. Closer now the child was able to make sense of the face before her and she wiggled almost excitedly.

"We made her. But if its ok, i thought maybe Blake Arden Black would suit." Narcissa spoke almost shyly but Hermione smiled.

"It's perfect. She is perfect and you are incredible. Thank you for loving me. I know how hard it was after we lost our first baby, you've done so amazing." Hermione speaks gently a sincere smile on her face as she looked from her daughter to the mother of her child.

"It was hard, but we are here now." Narcissa smiles though she was clearly tired. She had just had a child after all.

* * *

"Blake! I hope you havent jinxed your cousin again." Narcissa chastised. She watched her smug daughter, a raven haired version of Hermione with a mean streak, come sauntering in from outside as she was being shouted at angrily by Teddy Lupin.

"You know i hate disappointing you, mumma." Blake says sweetly and Andromeda cant help but laugh as she gets up to go and rescue her grandson.

Teddy was starting his fourth year at Hogwarts while Blake was only due to start her first year in the next few days. It was abundantly clear, how ever, that Blake had been coached in her magic, likely by both her mothers. Teddy on the other hand was getting a little more girl-worried than he was with his actual schooling. He took after his mother though, in that he was clumsy in a charming way and a total fire-cracker with a wand. The young man took after his father too though, he had a very friendly and mellow attitude.

Blake on the other hand was out going and confident but sly as a fox. She was very intelligent, clearly taking after Hermione but she had the Black beauty as she was turning into quite the striking young lady. She was handy with her magic even though she had only had the wand for the last two weeks. Blake was one of those children who liked to push themselves and had managed to do a few tricks with her raw magic. Blake had two real loves so far though, helping Hermione with potions or helping Narcissa with the store and especially the animals.

"How is mum? With Ronald having gotten out yesterday?" Blake asked as she sat down with her mother and her Aunt came back in, this time with Molly in tow as the Weasley Matriarch had just arrived for the invited lunch.

"She's a little worried. But mostly she is sure that Ronald will be avoiding her like the plague." Narcissa explains looping her arm around her only child.

'Its likely. He cringes at any mention of her. Arthur still won't have him at the house but... well he is my youngest son. I helped him get set up in another cottage. He is thinking about leaving the country though. Apparently a Wizard he met in Azkaban told him about Ilvermorny, the school in America." Molly explains mildly as she sat down. It had been 12 and half years since he had been sentenced to Azkaban.

"We visited there on the Honeymoon. It's an amazing place." Narcissa nods, she would never forgive Ron for what he had done to Hermione but they had all adapted. Hermione even joked that it made things easier, having a fully functioning arm she can take remove.

"Hopefully he doesn't make a blunder of this second chance." Andromeda comments and the others nod.

"Indeed." Molly agrees and then smiles.

"Are you excited, sweetie?" Molly then asks looking at the little witch snuggled into her mothers side.

"Yeah! It's going to suck not getting to see, mumma all the time but i mean i get to see mum instead so its not all bad. Besides i really want to see the first years freak out the first time mum stirs a cauldron while helping the students with their work." Blake says excitedly and Teddy, who had seen this first hand, and Narcissa both chuckle.

"My class freaked out. They thought Aunt Mione was dying the first time she did it to us." Teddy laughs happily.

"She's a menace, that wife of mine." Narcissa says with nothing but affection and adoration on her tone.

"She's brilliant." The rest of the room corrected.

* * *

"Are you excited?" Minerva asks the woman sitting beside her at the staff table. Since Filius had retired Hermione had accepted the role as Deputy Head of Hogwarts.

"Absolutely. My little snake is finally here. Now if only my wife were here." Hermione grinned.

Hermione had been in a rather depressive state for a while after getting out of the hospital, the only time she had seemed happy was when she was with Narcissa, which was most of the time but her mood was situational. When her wound was finally healed, Minerva and Harry had made a trip to Muggle London and purchased the young witch a prosthetic arm. It had been uncomfortable at first but ultimately it had helped Hermione come out of her depression. Despite being a daily reminder of what she had endured she had found it a fabulous distraction as she created and used many charms on the arm. It was now easily an extension of her and really quite the handy tool. Pun intended.

Yet Hermione really only got over it when Blake had been born. Both women had been depressed after their first attempt at having a child ended in Narcissa miscarrying. But Narcissa had eventually agreed to try again and they were finally gifted with their gorgeous daughter. The Weasley's had accepted Narcissa willingly and things started to get better for them all. The war was over and it as too much effort to hold hate in there hearts. Andromeda had also made an effort and apologised to both Hermione and Narcissa. They had all lost a lot during the war but they had all managed to find more after it as well.

"You really think she will be a Slytherin?" Rolanda Hooch asks curiously and Hermione grins.

"Absolutely. She's a Black after all." The young Deputy chuckled and watched as her daughter was up next.

Hermione clapped loudly when her beloved child as sorted into Slytherin. She was a little surprised when the young witch ran over and kissed her on the cheek twice.

"The second one was from, mumma, she said she will wait up for you." Blake explains with a grin before running off to the Slytherin table.

"She is going to go places." Minerva smiled rather impressed the young witch was not embarrassed to be seen kissing her mothers cheek by all her peers.

"Minister of Magic one day. Scorpio will her head Auror." Hermione says as if she had seen it written somewhere.

"You think Draco will go for that?" Neville asks from along the table amused.

"As far as Scorpio is concerned Draco is a serious push over. Nothing like Lucius was at all that one." Hermione smirks and the others gave a relieved laugh. Draco had come a long way and was obviously a doting husband and father. Hermione adored Astoria and Narcissa thought the young woman was a blessing.

"Sounds about right. Who would have thought we would be here. Who would have thought our biggest problem would be those three from Ravenclaw?" Neville inquired. The rest of the table groaned.

* * *

"I've missed you." Narcissa admits breathlessly as the two women fall gasping and sweating onto the bed.

"And i you. Thank Merlin, Min let us link the floo to our home." Hermione chuckles also as breathless as her wife.

"Indeed. Even after all this time i find myself loving you a little more every day." Narcissa confessed gently before pulling the sheets over herself and her naked wife.

"I am glad then, that i am not the only one who feels this way. You are my heart, you and Blake are my world." Hermione snuggles into her wife and wraps her arms around the woman before kissing her softly.

The two women fought, just as every other couple did, but at the end of the day they never went to bed mad at one another. Theirs was a love that others envied as they simply seemed to mesh so well together. Harry and Ginny as well as Angelina and George were impressed that the two usually hard headed women could get over a quarrel so simply but it all boiled down to worth. Neither witch thought any argument was worth disrupting their relationship for long. Fleur and Narcissa had become fast friends and Hermione and Harry had fallen back into an easy friendship and everything get on going. Never backwards, always forward.

* * *

 **Hoping this will suffice as i hadn't planned to do an epilogue but you devoted reviewers raised some good questions. Hermiones arm is fairly well explained but for Blake i went a different way as it seemed a lot of people wanted some sort of magical healing to happen to Hermione to allow her to carry children but ultimately i went with Hermione being the 'father' instead, and i didn't explain how that was possible mostly out of pure laziness but lets just go with she is the potions master at Hogwarts and made a potion to interact with the transfiguration spell Minerva had earlier tried out on herself.**

 **I tried to explain most things you'd asked about, Ron was explained. Also yes i agree, Hermione didnt simply get over losing her arm and how but i didnt go into detail on her depression from that.**

 **Reviews most welcome and i hope i havent disappointed you guys.**


End file.
